Love is You
by kimchikookie
Summary: Beri sedikit waktu biar cinta datang karena terbiasa. Itulah yang dilakukan seorang namja babo bernama Kim Jongin untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan cinta dari gadis yang selama ini dia sayangi. Biarkan cinta datang perlahan dan merasuki hatinya seperti kembang api yang meletup-letup.


Annyeong~ Kim Nara Imnidaaang..

Ini adalah ff pertama author. jadi mohon bantuannya /bow/

Geurigo.. Mian jika ada banyak typo. aku akan berusaha lebih baik.

Mohon saran dan kritik kalian seratakan ne~ Gomawoyo..

Title : LOVE IS YOU

Cast : Kai as Kim Jongin, Shin Hee Rin (OC)

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

**Shin Hee Rin's POV**

"Jibe Gayo (Pulanglah). Jangan menungguku lagi. Palli jibe ga (Cepatlah pulang)!" ucapku pada seorang namja sambil mendorongnya pergi. Tetapi namja ini hanya diam dan kembali pada posisinya semula. "Jebaal.. Jibe gaseyo. Ne?" ucapku lagi. Tetapi dia hanya menggeleng. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau bekerja." ucapku tak peduli meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam toko.

Hari sudah semakin larut tapi namja babo itu masih saja duduk manis di depan teras toko sampai akhirnya toko tutup. Seluruh pegawai sudah pulang hanya tersisa aku dan Nara yang terakhir untuk membersihkan toko. Sudah menjadi tugas kami menjadi yang paling akhir pulang untuk membersihkan toko, selain itu kami juga bisa menikmati secangkir coklat panas gratis sepuasnya.

"Dasi neol wihae gidaryeo (Dia menunggumu lagi)?" tanya Nara aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kenapa tidak kau suruh masuk saja?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini aku menggeleng. "Kasihan sekali. Kau tidak kasihan padanya?" tanyanya lagi, aku terdiam kemudian meminum ciklat panasku pelan. "Neomu nappeun saram.. Eoh? Ada telepon..." aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Nara yang mengatakan aku orang jahat. "Hee Rin-ah. Aku pulang dulu ya." ucap Nara sambil mencium pipiku aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ajak dia masuk.. Annyeong~" Nara pun pergi. Ku lihat dia melambai pada namja babo itu.

Kini toko benar-benar sepi. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas namja itu dari kaca yang berembun. Terlihat samar dia duduk di depan teras kedinginan. Aku terus memperhatikannya, ternyata payung yang kuberikan tak ia buka. Aku bosan melihatnya selalu seperti itu. Aku pun datang menghampirinya.

"Ya! Kim Jongin-ssi. Jika payung itu tidak terbuka, kalau begitu pintu ini saja yang terbuka." ucapku datar. Kuligat dia tersenyum dan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengikutiku masuk ke dalam toko. Dia pun langsung duduk di kursiku, aku pun duduk di kursi Nara.

"Haa.. Haa.. Hattchii!~" namja babo itu, jeongmal baboji. Aku hanya tersenyum ringan melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu. Tiba-tiba dia mengambil cangkirku dan meminumnya hingga habis. "Jakku juseyo~~" ucapnya padaku sambil mengulurkan cangkir kosongnya, aku pun mengisinya dan mengantarkan kembali padanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini lagi? Wae? Kali ini lebih ekstrim, diluar salju sedang turun dengan deras. Bagaimana jika kau sakit?" tanyaku menatapnya dalam.

"Kidarinikka (Karena menunggumu). Jika aku sakit, kau yang akan merawatku." jawabnya polos sambil terus meminum coklat panas dariku.

"Neo! Kau ini keras kepala sekali yah? Mana sudi aku merawatmu." jawabku kesal. Kulihat dia malah tersenyum. Manis sekali.. Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

Selesai merapikan toko roti mungil di ujung jalan ini aku mengganti baju dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Setelah mengunci pintu toko aku pun berjalan pulang. Karena hanya ada satu payung aku dan Jongin pun harus berbagi. Kami menyusuri jalanan kota yang semakin sepi. Sekarang pukul 09.44 kulihat di jamku.

Sebelum aku menyeberangi jalan aku berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Jongin. "Jongin-ssi. Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Gomapseumnida~ Sudah menungguku hari ini, lagi. Dasi hanbeon, jeongmal gomapseumnida." ucapku.

"Aku bisa menemanimu lagi. Akan kuantar kau pulang." ucap Jongin melangkah maju, tapi kutahan langkahnya dengan tanganku di dadanya. "Aku bisa-" "Jibe kaja!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku.

**Kim Jongin's POV**

"Yay! Akhirnya kita sampai di 'Home Sweet Home'. Jajjan~" ucapku sambil menunjuk rumah yeojachinguku atau lebih tepatnya yang aku akui sebagai yeojachingu. Hehe

"Gomapseumnida.. Keundae, mianhae sudah merepotkanmu." balasnya. "Jangan sungkan.." tambahku, di balas tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah aku pun mengikutinya. Saat dia membuka pintu tiba-tiba dia langsung menutup pintu aku malah menabrak pintunya dan membuat dia kaget.

"Mwoya?! Dasi yeojjeon iriya (Ada apa lagi)?" tanyanya bingung. "Masuk ke rumah." jawabku sambil melangkah masuk tapi dia tahan."Untuk apa? Kau sudah mengantarku. Sekarang kau bisa pulang. Ini sudah malam." balasnya. "Tentu saja menginap. Hari sudah malam bukan?" jawabku. "MWO?!" teriaknya, aku hanya tersenyum dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah melewatinya sementara dia hanya terbengong.

"Andwae! Maldo andwae! Ga! Jibe ga!" ucap Hee Rin berusaha mendorongku keluar dari rumahnya. "Neo michi? Ini sudah malam, sekarang sudah pukul 10.25. Kau tidak boleh menginap di rumah seorang yeoja yang tinggal sendiri." jelasnya dengan panik tapi aku hanya menatapnya.

"Maka dari itu.. Ini sudah malam kan? Jika ada yang menculikku··· Eotteokhae?" ucapku sambil menatapnya dan memberikan jurus mautku yaitu puppy-eyes dan senyuman aegyoku. Dia bengong sesaat melihat tingkahku akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya sambil menghela nafas besar. "Semoga Tuhan memberkati.." ucapnya samar, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengikutinya setelah menutup pintu.

**End POV**

Hee Rin dan Jongin masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin melihat ke sekeliling mengamati setiap sudut, rumah yang mungil tapi bersih dan rapi, wangi pula, batinnya. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Kau pasti mengejek rumahku kan?" tanya Hee Rin yang membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Aniya. Keundae.. Aku suka rumahmu. Neomu joha. Rumah ini kecil- maksudku mungil tapi bersih, rapi, dan wangi seperti dirimu. Seperti berada di rumah sendiri."

"Jinjja? Bilang saja jika rumahku ini tidak seperti rumahmu yang megah itu. Jangan berpura-pura memuji begitu."

"Eoh. Aniyaa.. Dibandingkan rumah yang besar tapi sepi, lebih baik rumah kecil tapi hangat penuh dengan cinta." jawab Jongin sambil menghirup udara di dalam rumah merasakan wanginya. "Iya kan?" tanyanya sambil memegang dagu Hee Rin dan tersenyum manis, Hee Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi dimana kita akan tidur?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Uri? Uri mwoya?" tanya Hee Rin terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan tidur bersama kan? Kulihat hanya ada satu ruangan dan satu tempat tidur." balas Jongin sambil melihat ke arah kasur lipat di atas lemari yang memang hanya ada satu. Hee Rin pun terlihat sedikit shock.

"Jaljayo~" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Hee Rin. Hee Rin hanya diam, dia tampak gugup. Ia pun langsung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hee Rin.

Hee Rin masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa was-was karena ada seorang namja di balik tubuhnya yang sedang tidur bersamanya. Berbeda dengan Jongin dia belum juga tidur karena dia terlalu senang karena bisa satu selimut dengan yeoja yang dia sukai.

Jongin terus saja menatap punggung Hee Rin. Tidak ada habisnya ia tersenyum memandangi punggung itu. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh punggung indah itu, tapi ia takut jika Hee Rin akan salah paham dan berpikir macam-macam yang kemudian pasti mengusirnya.

Selain itu Jongin pun sesekali cekikikan dan tersenyum bodoh melihat dirinya memakai piyama milik Hee Rin yang berwarna baby blue. Sesekali ia mencium lengan bajunya seperti maniak karena aromanya seperti Hee Rin. Ia pun membatin piyama itu sangat lucu dan cocok untuknya.

Hee Rin masih belum bisa tidur, apalagi ia mendengar tawa kecil Jongin di balik punggungnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Tapi yang dia lihat malah wajah Jongin tepat di depan wajahnya yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Hee Rin pun langsung duduk dan mengatur nafasnya diikuti Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

**Shin Hee Rin's POV**

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau pasti berpikiran yadong yah? Pasti ada yadong disini." tanyaku berentetan sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Ya~ Apoo.. Aniya. Aku tidak memikirkan yadong. Aku tersenyum karena ini semua terasa lucu dan menyenangkan. Seperti mimpi saja bisa tidur berdua denganmu." jawabnya manis sambil terus menggosok kepalanya yang kupukul tadi. Aku melihatnya terpaku dan tampaknya Jongin sadar aku menatapanya dan itu membuatku salah tingkah. Aku pun langsung tidur kembali membelakanginya.

"Hee Rin-ah. Wae geurae? Oh iya. Aku kira dari tadi kau sudah tidur." tanya Jongin sambil tidur kembali.

"Nan gwaenchanha. naneun jal su eobseo. (Aku tidak bisa tidur.)" ucapku kebingungan.

"Kau harus tidur. Kau besok masih harus bekerja kan?" ucapnya padaku lembut sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Jaljayo~ joheun kkum kkuseyo! (Mimpi indah!) " ucapnya lagi kemudian mencium kepalaku dari belakang.

Aku berusaha untuk bisa tidur setelah dia mencium kepalaku. Terselip senyum di sudut bibirku. Semoga besok menjadi hari yang indah.

Pagi ini terasa sangat hangat. Tidak seperti biasanya yang terasa hanya hawa dingin yang langsung menusuk ke dalam tulang. Tapi kali ini benar-benar hangat juga nyaman, menyenangkan bisa seperti ini terus.

Aku pun membuka mataku perlahan sambil mendengus sesekali. Sesaat aku belum menyadari yang terjadi semalam. Tapi semuanya kembali jelas saat aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku tertidur di lengan Jongin sambil memeluknya dan Jongin pun tengah memelukku.

"YA! Mwoya ige? Kenapa aku tidur bersamamu? Kenapa kau dan aku berpelukan. Andwae!" ucapku sambil memisahkan tangannya dari tubuhku. Kemudian duduk.

"Hoooaaamm~~ Kau sudah bangun jagi." balas Jongin santai.

"YA! Baboji! Ireona!" ucapku lagi sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Jongin tapi jongin hanya tertawa lalu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hey~ Tenanglah.. Kau lupa ya apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Eoh?" godanya menatapku nakal.

"Mwoya?!" aku memukul lengannya. "Perlu ku ingatkan?" ucapnya lagi. "Eung~~ Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. Babo! Kau hanya menginap di rumahku itu saja." balasku, aku pun memukulinya lagi tapi lagi-lagi Jongin hanya tertawa dan berusaha menghindar.

"Ya. Hentikan itu jagiya. Apoo~" ucap Jongin yang membuatku berhenti memukulnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ucapku dengan memukul kepalanya keras. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Aku berpelukan dengan Jongin? Rasanya memang hangat dan menyenangkan. Selama ini belum ada yang namja yang memelukku seperti itu.

"Kenapa pipimu merah begitu? Seperti kepiting." ucap Jongin yang membuatku kaget. Sepertinya karena terlalu memikirkan kejadian tadi wajahku memerah, ditambah Jongin memegang pipiku. Ternyata Jongin memperhatikanku dari tadi.

"Aniya.. Keunyang.." jawabku gugup.

Aku pun berdiri dan mengambil selimut yang mulai dipakai Jongin untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi. Aku menarik selimut itu kasar dan mengibaskannya. Jongin tampak kaget aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau menariknya tiba-tiba?" ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangan di lututnya.

"Ya! Ireona! Ini sudah siang, segera rapikan tempat tidurnya." ucapku sambil melipat selimut kemudian meletakkan di atas lemari.

Jongin pun melipat kasur kemudian aku mengambilnya untuk aku letakkan di atas lemari tetapi sepertinya aku tidak cukup tinggi untuk menjangkaunya. Bahkan aku hampir terjatuh tapi Jongin dengan cepat menangkap tubuhku dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan kirinya memegang kasur lipatku. Deg deg.. Deg deg.. Cukup lama kami saling bertatapan sampai kami tersadar.

"Aigoo.. Ini berat sekali.." dia pun melepaskanku kemudian membantuku meletakkan kasur lipatku. Setelah itu kami tak berani bertatapan lama.

**End POV**

Hee Rin dan Jongin pun menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka setelah merapikan diri. Mereka menyiapkan sarapan di dapur kecil Hee Rin. 2 gelas susu dan 2 piring roti isi. Mereka membuat sarapan kali ini terasa jauh lebih spesial meskipun sederhana tapi sikap romantis Jongin yang menambahkan lilin di tengah sarapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Ini hanyalah sebuah sarapan." ucap Hee Rin sambil hendak meniup lilinnya, tapi di tahan Jongin yang membungkam mulut Hee Rin dengan tangannya.

"Jangan ditiup. Karena itu.. Jangan biarkan ini jadi hanya sarapan. Ya jagi..?" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum ala gummy smile. Hee Rin pun melepaskan tangan Jongin dan memberikan death glare ke arah Jongin.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu." Hee Rin pun memakan roti isinya juga meminum susunya sampai habis tidak tersisa. "Aku sudah selesai." setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Hee Rin hendak pergi tapi Jongin memberi kode bahwa ada sisa susu di bibir Hee Rin, tapi Hee Rin tidak mengerti. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan melempar kode.

Karena lelah dengan yang mereka lakukan Jongin pun memajukan wajahnya mendekati Hee Rin yang membuat Hee Rin memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya namun segera ditarik oleh Jongin.

"Ada bekas susu di bibirmu. Dan itu sayang sekali." ucap Jongin. Ia pun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hee Rin membuat Hee Rin hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Dapat Hee Rin rasakan bibir lembut Jongin mulai melumat bibirnya lembut membersihkan sisa susu di bibir Hee Rin. Tapi Hee Rin langsung mendorong Jongin menjauh.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Hee Rin mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Aku hanya membantumu menghabiskan susu di bibirmu." jawab Jongin santai.

"Neo! Kau sungguh tidak sopan kau tahu? Haish!" ucap Hee Rin sambil akan memukul Jongin. "Sudahlah aku mau pergi kerja. Kau juga segeralah pergi dari sini!" balas Hee Rin ketus kemudian meniup lilin. Ia pun mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya. Jongin pun menegak habis susunya dan segera mengejar Hee Rin. "Ya. Chamkkanmanyo!" Jongin mengejar Hee Rin setelah mengunci rumah.

**Shin Hee Rin's POV**

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar menuju tempat kerjaku. Langkahnya semakin cepat melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 07.35 dan 25 menit lagi toko akan dibuka agar karyawan bisa masuk pastinya. Aku harus segera sampai.

Aku terus berlari sambil mencoba melupakan semua kejadian pagi ini. Jika saja aku tidak mengijinkannya menginap, lalu tidur berdua dengannya, membuat sarapan bersamanya dan akhirnya aku harus berciuman dengannya. Apa dia tidak tahu? Itu kan·· Nae cheot kiseu~

"Aaaarrgghhh~~~!" teriakku sepanjang jalan. Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku beberapa orang memperhatikanku.

**Kim Jongin's POV**

Aku terus mengejar Hee Rin sambil terengah-engah dan memanggil Hee Rin tapi Hee Rin tidak juga menoleh. Entah dia tidak mendengar atau tidak mau mendengar.

"Ya! Hee Rin-ah. Ya! Shin Hee Rin! Kidarijyo~" ucapku sambil berlari. "Ya! Berhentilah. Ini kuncimu. Ya. Shin Hee Rin." ucapku sambil menyodorkan kunci yang kupegang. Tapi Hee Rin malah berlari semakin kencang.

"Ya! Ini masih pagi·· Tapi kau·· Sudah berhasil membuatku·· Berkeringat·· Dan Kelelahan·· Hosh.. Hosh.." ucapku sambil terengah-engah dengan menundukkan tubuhku.

Akhir sampai juga di depan toko, meskipun keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhku, wajahku memerah, bahkan nafasku hampir putus dibuatnya. Kencang juga yeoja ini berlari, dia juga memiliki tubuh yang kuat, batinku. Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam toko.

"Eoseo oseyo.. Hajiman, chwisonghamnida. Toko masih tutup." ucap Hee Rin yang sibuk merapikan kasir.

"Aku datang mencari Shin Hee Rin. Ingin mengembalikan kuncinya." ucapku, kulihat Hee Rin langsung menoleh menatapku kemudian membuang muka.

"Kenapa kau disini? Pulanglah." ucapnya mengacuhkanku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini." ucapku sambil memberikan kuncinya. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku." ucapku lagi. Dia pun mengambil kuncinya dan menyimpan di sakunya. Dan memberikan isyarat dengan tangannya agar aku segera pergi dari toko.

Tidak lama kemudian para karyawan yang lain datang termasuk Kim Nara sahabat Hee Rin. "Annyeonghaseyo~~ Mwoya ige? Kenapa belum rapi? Ya, Shin Hee Rin kau terlambat? Eoh, Jongin-ssi kau disini. Sepagi ini?" ucapnya tanpa jeda. Au hanay tersenyum.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah di jalan." ucapnya sambil melirik tajam ke arahku, aku hanya tersenyum. Setelah itu seluruh karyawan toko termasuk aku merapikan toko.

"Jajjann~~ Sudah selesai. Sekarang toko siap dibuka."ucapku pada seluruh karyawan sambil menampilkan gummy smileku.

Aku pun membalik tulisan 'close' di depan pintu toko menjadi 'open'. 5 menit... 10 menit... 15 menit... Kami menunggu, akhirnya da seorang pelanggan yang datang.

"Eoseo oseyo.. Mwol dowa deurilkkayo? (Selamat datang.. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?)" ucap beberapa karyawan bersamaan.

Kebetulan aku berdiri berada di dekat pintu sehingga pelanggan itu pun meminta bantuanku. "Bisakah kau memberikanku roti yang mengenyangkan untuk kubawa bekal." ucapnya. Aku menoleh kearah Nara yang biasanya ini adalah tugasnya, ketika Nara akan maju aku memberikan isyarat dengan tanganku 'serahkan saja padaku'.

"Ah, agassi. Aku tau roti yang cocok untukmu. Ini dia, roti gandum dengan isi tuna dan sosis di dalamnya. Cocok dibawa bekal." ucapku sambil memberikan roti isi itu pada nona tadi.

"Ne. Au ambil ini.." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan dua jarinya.

"Gamsahamnida~~~ Silahkan datang kembali." ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku dan memberikan senyum manisku.

"Kau cocok sekali menjadi pelayan disini. Baru hari pertama tapi kau sudah membuat beberapa pelanggan senang." ucap Nara menggodaku, aku tersipu mendengarnya.

"Jinjja. Kalau begitu aku bisa membantu kalian disini kan?" ucapku.

"Andwae! Disini tidak membutuhkan karyawan tambahan. Kau pulang saja. Orang tuamu pasti mencarimu. Sekalipun hanya membantu tidak perlu repot-repot, appa tto umma pasti mencari anaknya yang hilang. Pulang saja." ujar Hee Rin menolak.

"Keundae~~"

Kling.. "Eoseo oseyo.." ucap seorang karyawan saat pintu terbuka.

"Tuan muda Jongin. Orang tua anda telah mengkhawatirkan anda semalaman. Sebaiknya anda segera pulang." ucap seorang ajudan, pasti suruhan appa untuk mencariku.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk. Pulanglah!" ucapku mengusirnya.

"Anio! Urusanmu sudah selesai disini. Kau pulang saja. Ya! Ahjussi. Bawa dia pulang. Jangan biarkan dia kabur lagi." ucap Hee Rin sambil menyuruh ajudan itu membawaku. Au melihat kearah Hee Rin yang memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku pun menyerahkan celemek yang ku pakai kepada Nara.

"Anyeonghi kaseyo. Tto mannayo.. (Dah. Sampai jumpa lagi..)" aku pun berpamitan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Shin Hee Rin's POV

Sudah satu minggu ini aku merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku. Entahlah.. Aku merasa ada yang aneh setiap kali aku melakukan sesuatu. Setiap kali aku melihat keluar kaca toko aku merasa yang seharusnya ada disana tapi hilang begitu saja.

Tak kusadari aku telah melamun sedari tadi. Bahkan saat melayani pelanggan aku tidak begitu konsentrasi. Aku terus memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi tidak tahu itu apa.

"YA! SHIN HEE RIN! WAE GEURAE?!" ucap Nara mengagetkanku. Aku pun langsung membungkam mulutnya. "Sssstt.. Ada apa denganmu berteriak seperti itu." ucapku, Nara pun melepaskan tanganku.

"Na? Kau ini yang kenapa. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihatmu terus saja melamun saat bekerja. Kau bisa dipecat jika bos tau." jelas Nara padaku, aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Nan mollatjyo. Keundae.. Nan gwaenchanha.. Jangan khawatirkan aku." ucapku lemah berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Hee Rin-ah. Kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau pulang saja. Aku sudah mengijinkanmu kok." ucap Nara memegang pundakku.

"Marhae gwaenchanha.." ucapku meyakinkan Nara.

"Jibe Gara!" ucap Nara memberikan tatapn dinginnya aku pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku pun mengganti bajuku dan berpamitan kepada semuanya. "Nara-ya. Mianhae, sudah merepotkanmu. Gomawo, sudah mengertiku. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong~" ucapku.

"Sebaiknya jangan langsung pulang. Pergilah main dulu." bisik Nara yang membuatku tertawa kegelian. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Perjalan pulang aku masih dirundung perasaan yang campur aduk. Aku bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnyavaku rasakan. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku. Nara bilang dia tau apa yang kurasakan. Tapi dia tidak mau memberi-tahuku. Dasar Hee Rin babo.

Cukup lama berjalan-jalan aku pun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di game center saja. Au menghabiskan seluruh uang yang ku bawa hari ini. Au bersenang-senang dan berusaha menghilangkan kegalauanku.

Aku pun mencoba seluruh permainan yang ada. Yang terakhir.. DDR! Demi menghilanhkan stresku aku akan bermain dengan sempurna. Aku pun memilih yang paling susah dengan tempo cepat.

Permainan dimulai aku pun memulai permainan ini dengan bagus tidak ada gerakan yang terlewat hingga babak kedua. Di babak ketiga aku memulai lagi dengan sebuah lagu yang katanya cukup sulit ditaklukan, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku pun mencobanya.

Ada beberapa gerakan yang terlewat, tidak masalah bagiku selama masih bisa mengimbangi. Aku pun terus bermain sampai keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhku. Dan... Finish! Hasilnya luar biasa nilai yang cukup tinggi. Aku pun meloncat kegirangan lupa dengan kegalauanku.

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

"Daebak! Itu hebat sekali. Uri dancing machine.." ucap seorang namja di belakangku yang ternyata sedwri tadi memperhatikanku. Aku haya mentap namja itu terdiam.

**Kim Jongin's POV**

"Jonginnie.." ucapnya pelan ketika melihatku.

"Kau libur? Kalu begitu.. Kaja!" ucapku kemudian menarik tangannya untuk ikut denganku. "Eodiga?" tanyanya. Aku sedikit heran, kenapa dia tidak mengelak. Tapi itu bagus artinya.

"Jajjan.. Kita sudah sampai. Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kesini. Memakan eskrim bersama di taman ini." ucapku ketika kami sampai di sebuah taman tidak jauh dari kota. "Duduklah disana, aku akan pesankan eskrim dulu untuk kita. Kau mau rasa apa?" tanyaku pada Hee Rin.

"Coklat dan vanilla." jawabnya singkat.

"Ne. Chamkkan." aku pun pergi unuk membeli eskrim dan Hee Rin pergi duduk di tempat yang kutunjuk tadi.

"Ini eskrimmu." ucapku sambil menyerahkan eskrimnya. "Kau libur? Kenapa ada di luar begini?" tanyaku sambil makan eskrimku. Aku melihat Hee Rin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus memakan eskrimnya. "Lalu?" tanyaku lagi. "Aku hanya disuruh pulang." jawabnya enteng.

"Mwo? Kau dipecat?" tanyaku karena terkejut dengan ucapannya. Hee Rin hanya menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Apa kau sakit? Waeyo?" tanyaku terus-terusan sambil menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

"Sikkeuro~ Kenapa kau terus bertanya begitu?" jawab dengan malas.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Karena kau memberikan jawaban yang menggantung seperti itu." ucapku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang langsung ditampis olehnya.

"Nan gwaenchanha.. Keunyang.. Banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Dan sepertinya itu mengganggu pekerjaan. Karena itu Nara meminta ijin agar sebaiknya aku pulang saja." jelas Hee Rin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"Hoksi.. Neo?" jawabnya lirih. "YA! eskrimmu jatuh. Baboji." ucapnya lagi. Tapi aku hanya bisa menatapnya. "Ige. Makan eskrimku saja. Kau suka sekali eskrim kan?" ucapnya lagi sambil menyodorkan eskrimnya padaku.

Aku tetap saja hanya bisa menatapnya. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku kira dia tidak akan pernah memikirkanku, karena dia selalu menolakku. Tapi dugaanku benar suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan jatuh hati padaku. Aku pun segera saja memeluknya. Tapi.. BLEP!

"MWOYA! Apa yang aku lakukan? Jego bwa! Bajuku kotor.." ucapnya marah-marah mendorongku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya marah-marah sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Akhirnya.." ucapku lirih membantu Hee Rin membersihkan baju kami. Hee Rin mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku. "Kau menyadari keberadaanku. Kau merindukanku. Satu minggu ternyata cukup untuk membuatmu.." ucapku menggantung.

"Mwo?" tanyanya bingung. "Kau sengaja melakukan ini. Kau jahat sekali. Neomu nappeuni! Nappeun saram! Neo nappeun namjaya!" ucapnya sambil memukuli tubuhku tapi aku hanya tertawa.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat karena aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku bemar-benar rindu dengan wajahnya yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Rindu dengan aroma khas dari tubuhnya yang wangi.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar betapa berartinya diriku. Neoman boyeo.. Gidarilkka. (Aku hanya melihatmu.. Aku akan menunggumu..) Sireun, neomu himdeuro. (Sebenarnya, aku sangat lelah.)" Hee Rin tetap saja diam dalam pelukanku. Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap matanya.

"Neo, nae yeojachingu. Jeongmal itchi jagiya?" ujarku lagi tersenyum padanya. "Saranghae~ Neoman SARANGHAE!" ucapku sambil membuat tanda hati di depan dadaku. Kulihat Hee Rin tertawa kecil dan hendak bicara tapi langsung saja ku bungkam dengan bibirku.

~END~

kimchikookie | LogoutFanFiction | unleash your imagination

Browse

Just In

Community

Forum

Betas

Plays/MusicalsScreenplays

**Under the Eiffle Tower** By: Lee Cheonsa

YAOI / KYUMIN - Love at the first sight. Itu lah yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin. 10 tahun lalu, mereka bertemu di Paris. Mereka bertukar kalung berbandul sebuah cincin dan berjanji untuk tidak merupakan satu sama lain. Dan sekarang, mereka kembali bertemu. Apakah mereka masih saling mengenali ? Dan apakah perasaan mereka masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu ?

Rated: Fiction T - Indonesian - Romance/Drama - Words: 803 - Published: 16m ago - id: 10292885

Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


End file.
